It has always been a problem to move a patient from the gurney of an emergency vehicle to a hospital bed. Normally the patient is unable to assist in the move, thereby requiring several attendants to physically lift and move the patient. This process must then be repeated each time the patient is moved to a separate area of the hospital. Obviously, each move of this type can potentially aggravate the patient's injuries, or cause injuries to any of the lifting attendants.
While there have been many devices utilized in the prior art in shifting a patient, they still suffer several drawbacks. Many prior art units utilize boards or other stretcher type units made of generally rigid material. Such units however require that the entire unit be lifted in order to move the board from one bed to another. Nor are such apparatus cleaned and reutilized or transported in an emergency vehicle.
Other transfer apparatus utilize a foldable flexible mat, which is clearly more convenient to utilize than a rigid board. However, prior art mats are not quickly and easily connected over the top of a patient, nor do they rest on an emergency vehicle gurney in an easily utilizable position.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved body transfer mat.
Another object is to provide an improved transfer mat which will lay on an emergency vehicle gurney ready for use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a body transfer mat which may be quickly secured around the patient to assist in transferring the patient.
Yet a further object is to provide a body transfer mat which is economic to manufacture, simple to use, and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.